The Tattoo Treasure
by SuperBestWriterInTheBCBFandom
Summary: Jasmine's friend Cassidy gets a tattoo, and Jasmine needs to find a secret treasure. Still not a writer.


Jasmine rushed to the classroom where her friends waited after school. Mina and Cassidy were always there to help her with her treasury duties whenever she felt overwhelmed by her extracurricular activities. She threw open the door and was greeted by her two bestest friends in the world, greeting her with their lovely smiling faces. Mina could barely contain her excitement as she exclaimed, "Cassidy got a tattoo!" Jasmine was shocked, as she so often was. "Cassidy when did this happen!" she inquired, as she closed the door.  
"Well, I went out to that weird nomad compound that sets up every other year just outside Roseville," Cassidy explained. Jasmine had always heard of these strange nomads, but never visited herself; for she was a highly religious girl and could not associate with whatever pagan religions they followed. "I had heard that a woman there would give tattoos for low prices, and I really wanted to get my parents to pay attention to me instead of their jobs for once," Cassidy stated, clearly proud of her plan. Jasmine was still shocked, her expression never changing as Cassidy told her story. "Cassidy can we see it please pretty please?" Mina asked, lifting herself out of her seat at the table. Cassidy blushed, looking away shyly.  
"I haven't really seen it myself," she said, twisting her finger through her hair. Jasmine would have dropped her jaw, but it was already in an open position. "I didn't know what I wanted. The lady said she could see my aura and could create a tattoo that was meaningful in my life, but I have been afraid to look," she said fidgeting in her seat. Jasmine was appalled, not by her friend getting a tattoo, but for allowing that woman to use her magic and potentially poison her innocent soul. "Cassidy you have to show us. She could have tattooed anything onto you! What if she put a devil sign on you!" Jasmine declared, horrified at the possibility. Cassidy smiled, she knew she could always count on her friends.

Cassidy stood up and began undoing her pants. Jasmine blushed and turned away, while Mina ran to lock the door so no one would walk in. Within seconds, Cassidy was standing without any clothes on but her famous strawberry sleeveless shirt, which she had pulled down to hide her private parts. Jasmine and Mina stared in awe, as Cassidy slowly pulled up her shirt to reveal her curly nether region, with a fresh tattoo underneath her belly button.  
"What's it say?" Cassidy said, turning her head away with closed eyes. Jasmine and Mina shared glances until Jasmine finally said, "It says Treasure, and it has an arrow pointing downward." Cassidy's eyes opened and she looked down to see it herself. "Treasure? What is that supposed to mean?" She said, finally getting to read it. Jasmine silently stared at her friend's tattoo, trying to decipher the meaning. Treasure. Treasure. Treasury? "Cassidy I think that tattooist knew that we were best friends. I think she wants us to find some kind of treasure inside you to help our school," Jasmine deduced. Mina and Cassidy gasped. "Do you really think so Jazz? I mean we do like to help you out whenever we can, and we all love our school." Cassidy said, still standing awkwardly with her privates revealed. Jasmine stood up and snapped her fingers. "I am the school treasurer, and I feel it in my heart," she said confidently, "Now get on the table."

Cassidy pushed herself onto the table, sitting with her legs hanging over the side. "What do you need me to do?" she asked. Jasmine sat down in front of her, calling Mina over to her side. "Cassidy you just relax. Mina and I will handle the treasure." Jasmine was nervous. Part of her was scared of investigating her friend, as it may be seen a sinful in the eyes of God, but she was confident that the virtues of her actions outweighed them. She wanted to help her friends with their problems and vice versa, and as it says in Galatians 6:2, "Bear one another's burdens, and so fulfill the law of Christ." It was also her Christian duty to bring wealth to her school and aid the students who did not have wealth, as it says in Proverbs 19:17, "Whoever is generous to the poor lends to the Lord, and he will repay him for his deed." Jasmine's faith reassured her and strengthened her resolve, as she spread Cassidy's legs.

Cassidy gasped in surprise as Jasmine began investigating her sacred temple. Mina stared silently, holding Cassidy's hand with one palm, and resting the other on her knee. Jasmine rubbed Cassidy's stomach, dragging her hand downward and trying to ascertain the location of the treasure hidden within. Her efforts yielded no results, and she accepted that she would be going in blind. She began to press her finger inside Cassidy, who stopped her suddenly. "Wait shouldn't you lubricate it?" Jasmine felt like a fool. She had heard so much about sex from Paulo before she dumped him, and yet she forgot how important it was to lubricate before insertions. She began licking her palm intensely, attempting to cover as much as her hand as possible in spit. "I'll help you Jazzy!" Mina said, leaping to her aid with her tongue. After soaking her hand, the two turned their tongues to Cassidy's entrance. Finally, Jasmine felt ready.  
Cassidy suppressed a moan as Jasmine's finger found it's way inside her. The best friends' licking had an effect on her that she had never experienced before, and now she was having her insides explored. "Do you feel anything?" Cassidy whispered. Jasmine shook her head. "It must be further in." She said, preparing to insert another finger. Despite Jasmine's adventurous examinations, she failed to find anything or make any progress. The more time they took, the more fingers made their way inside Cassidy, who was sweating and whining.

"Darn it! The treasure is buried deep inside and I can't reach it. We need more lubricant. Mina, search Lani's desk!" Jasmine yelled. Mina ran over to the desk and began frantically digging through the drawers. At the bottom of one of the drawers she found a number of pictures of male students and a bottle of lubricant that was half full. Mina brought the bottle to Jasmine, who immediately began applying it liberally to her hand and Cassidy's baby cannon. Cassidy shuddered at the sensation, and Jasmine began to slowly work her hole.

Minutes flew by as Jasmine slowly worked her fingers inside Cassidy again, until finally she was able to get her entire hand inside. Cassidy moaned loudly now as Jasmine groped around wrist deep inside of her. Mina began to worry. "Jasmine what if the tattoo doesn't mean there is a literal treasure inside of Cassidy," she said, brushing Cassidy's head as she twitched atop the table. Jasmine shook her head, "Mina that can't be true! I'm the treasurer I have a sense for these things." Mina took a second and then responded, "But what if the tattoo was meant to be like a joke? What if it meant that her privates were the treasure?" Jasmine refused to give up, for no one would joke about a girl's precious parts being a treasure to be plundered. She pushed deeper inside, feeling around for the bounty, as Mina tried to argue her point.

Finally, Jasmine felt something out of place. "I found it!" Jasmine exclaimed. She struggled to grasp the foreign object, as Mina displayed her shock, and Cassidy drooled. With the treasure in her grasp, Jasmine began to slowly work her forearm out of her best friend. As Jasmine pulled her arm out, Cassidy squirmed and squeezed around her, panting rapidly while continuing to cover the table in sweat, lubricant, and juices. Jasmine's hand slowly squeezed out, until finally it was free. Cassidy released what she was trying to contain for the duration of the exploration, and fell into the throes of a long denied fisting induced orgasm. While Cassidy flopped on the table, Jasmine and Mina investigated what treasure they had found.

In Jasmine's moist hand, she held a small heart shaped diamond roughly an inch and a half across with rounded edges. Mina gasped, "A diamond! There really was treasure inside!" She hugged Jasmine tightly and apologized for doubting her and the treasury senses God gave her. Jasmine spun around to show Cassidy, flopping down next to her on the table, splashing more of the liquids onto Cassidy's lying figure. "Cassidy look! With this we can fund all kind of school events!" Jasmine exclaimed. Cassidy stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling and weakly lifted her hand up with a thumbs-up. Mina sat down on the other side of Cassidy, holding her hand again and also splashing more liquid upon her seating.

Jasmine flipped the diamond around in her hand, silently thinking to herself. "Mina, I'm getting another feeling. What if Cassidy wasn't the only one with treasure inside her? What if every girl has a treasure inside of her? Think of all the events we could fund, and all the programs we could bring to the student body!" She pondered aloud. Jasmine looked over at Mina, who smiled brightly. "I will gladly give you any treasure I have Jazz. We're best friends, I'd give you anything and I know you'd do the same," She said, putting her hand on her heart. Jasmine was glad that God gave her such good friends.

Ecclesiastes 4:10 "For if either of them falls, the one will lift up his companion. But woe to the one who falls when there is not another to lift him up."


End file.
